bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mylene Farrow
Mylene Farrow was the Aquos Brawler of the Vexos, who used Elico and Macubass as her Guardians and Tripod Theta as her Trap. Despite being a member of the Vexos, she didn't trust Spectra. She also tends to get annoyed by Shadow very easily. Mylene is also the only female member of the Vexos. Story Mylene is first shown in Invasion of the Vestals with other members of the Vexos, watching as all the Bakugan are captured. She then appears watching Shadow's match with Baron, insulting him after his loss and complaining about his bad piloting. She battled Marucho and almost won because of her bakugan trap Tripod Theta, used after her Abis Omega , Clawcer and Stug lost. She then battled Shun and lost, though this battle wasn't shown. She is given control over the Vexos by Prince Hydron. She quickly formulates a strategy, by separating the three remaining members of the Resistance and then taking them on one by one. To do that, she has Shadow imitate the voice of Dan and Mira to lure Marucho and Ace. Only Shun realized that it was a trap, but it was too late for the other two members. Mylene then faced off against Ace, defeating him with her new attribute-changing Bakugan, Elico. With her last attack, Ace fell into the water, but could not swim back up. With that, she claimed that, "Their nightmare is just beginning." She then battled Baron and Dan in Beta City alongside Shadow but was defeated and the Dimension Controller was destroyed. In Saved by the Siren, She then battles with Shadow again in Gamma City this time against Marucho and Shun, who she loses to again. After Prince Hydron beat Baron, she went to retrieve the Darkus energy out of jealousy with her new mechanical Bakugan, Macubass and would have succeeded if Klaus hadn't shown up and helped Ace win the battle, with Klaus remarking that she is indeed beautiful (however coming from Klaus, that doesn't mean much). She and Lync went to Earth and as Mylene stood out in what she was wearing, she tried to find a disguise but ended up sticking out more when her disguise of choice was a white tuxedo for a groom. They then battled Runo and Mira and won, taking the Subterra Attribute Energy in the process. In Virtual Insanity, She and Shadow Prove go back to Earth in search of one of the three Attribute Energies left. They track Billy through his gauntlet and follow him to Marucho's house and now know where the Brawlers are hiding. Later when the Brawlers are in the Vexos palace Mylene and Volt battle Shun and Baron; they defeat both Brawlers and take the Ventus Attribute Energy. In Volt's Revolt, ''Mylene and Volt both show disapproval of Professor Clay's actions. However, Mylene chooses to stay, and warns Volt that he'll "Have to look over his shoulder all the time". She wishes him luck after he leaves and calls him "my friend". Later, when Hydron reveals he "took care of Volt" she appeared to be saddened. In ''Mylene's Meltdown, she and Shadow infiltrated the brawlers base to get the data they need for the Alternative Weapon. She reveals that she is now a free agent as she figured that she could not depend on anyone but herself anymore. After capturing Mira she and Shadow are led to Bakugan Interspace by Keith after he tricked them into thinking he was leading them to the Phantom Data. She laments on how weak Spectra has become, and he tries (and fails) to get her to learn the importance of team work. After they were transported, she brawled against Keith and Mira in Marucho's Bakugan Interspace along with Shadow and lost. After the battle, Kieth tried to reason with her and offered her and Shadow into the Resistance which Mira agreed to. However, Mylene refused and she tried to send Keith and Mira to another dimension, but the Bakugan Interspace shut down and everyone (including Mylene and Shadow) became trapped in it. In An Heir to Spare, Mylene tries to kill Keith and Mira with her Gauntlet sword, but Keith is able to hold at bay until Bakugan Interspace started to collapse and Mylene was being sucked in. Keith and Mira tried to save her but she said she would rather die than accept their help. The ground then collapsed under them causing Mylene to slip from them and get pulled in. However, before she was sucked in Shadow grabbed her hand and was pulled in along with her. After they were sucked in, Mylene said "that was a really stupid thing to do", to which Shadow replied "I thought it would be way more fun to travel to the ends of the dimension with my new best friend". Mylene was shocked, possibly because she knew Shadow truly cared for her. They were last seen in some kind of dimension still holding on to each other's hand. Bakugan * Aquos Abis Omega (Former Minor Guardian until she met Elico) * Aquos Elico (Former Guardian- evolved into Blast Elico under Gus' care) * Aquos Macubass (Former Mechanical Guardian) (Destroyed) * Aquos Tripod Theta (Bakugan Trap) (Likely deceased, black smoke came out of it and Mylene only used it once) * Aquos Jelldon (Thrown away) * Aquos Fly Beetle (Thrown away) * Aquos Freezer (Thrown away) * Aquos Clawcer * Aquos Stug Trivia *Despite her cold attitude, she seems to acknowledge Volt as a friend, saying upon his departure from the Vexos, "Good luck, friend" when they got sucked in by the Death Bombs. *Mylene appears to be mean to Prince Hydron, Shadow Prove and Lync although she doesn't mind Volt. *She wields an electric whip that she often uses. She used it to "protect" Prince Hydron from Marucho when he tried to attack him after he learned of Preyas' petrifaction. *In a lot of scenes where Mylene brawls on a water surface, she seems to be standing on water, or even flying over it. It is unknown if this was production mistake, or maybe Mylene uses some kind of trick to do this, since it was never mentioned in the anime. It could also have something to do with the fact that she is an Aquos Brawler. Spectra also appears to fly during some brawls, although not over water. *Shadow Prove seems to care for her. Until episode 49, it seemed she didn't return these feelings, or at least hid them well enough. *Even when Keith and Mira ask her to come over to their side, she still refuses to cross King Zenoheld, staying true to the Vexos, even though it spells out her demise. *Mylene is very cruel and is willing to do whatever it takes to get herself out of a 'sticky situation'. This is proven when Mira tries to negotiate with her while she is imprisoned in the cage. But she uses her naivety to her advantage, as she uses her Gauntlet's 'light saber' effect to use Mira as a hostage to get Spectra to show her the Phantom Data. *Mylene often calls people an imbecile. *Mylene seems to resemble Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *The way her eyes look are almost lifeless somewhat of the same as Bernkastel from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Rika Furude from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. *Her earrings are shaped into the letter "M" which might stand for her name. They also resemble tridents, which may a reference to her attribute. *Her last name sounds like "pharaoh" which is Egyptian for "monarch". *she seems to have lost alot of times to Shun before the series started as described in episode 4. Gallery File:Mylene_Phaaraoh.JPG|Mylene 009.PNG|Mylene File:Volt-Mylene-Shadow.png|Volt, Mylene, and Shadow debating File:Mylene_ability.png|Mylene using an Abillity Card msow.jpg|Mylene standing on water muhew.jpg|Mylene using her electric whip mvs.jpg|Mylene versus Spectra mas.jpg Mylene.jpg|Mylene holding an Ability Card MEM.jpg|Mylene versus Marucho Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia Vol8 DVD.jpg File:Myleneandmacubass.jpg|Mylene and Macubass 19468 m.jpg|Mylene and Shadow Battles Mylene's record suggests she is a lacking brawler, as she loses two-thirds of all her battles that have been seen. Note that she (and Volt) won against Shun and Baron because Professor Clay used the palace to provide extra G-Power for the Mechanical Bakugan while lowering the power level for all the living Bakugan. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Villains Category:Vestals